Achievements
Gamerscore is listed to the right of the description. Toy Soldiers Achievement List Pip, Squeak & Wilfred Survived until round 5 in survival mode. (5G) Trivia: '''The name refers to three British campaign metals of the same names given out during WW1, the 1914 Star, the British War Medal and the Victory Medal. '''Throw a Seven Complete a Level in Elite Mode. (15G) Trivia: '''The name used means the equivalent to kick the bucket, describing the great difficulty and chance of failure in elite mode. '''Coffin Nails Complete the British Campaign. (30G) Trivia: '''The name is a British term for a cigarette. '''Old Sweat Defeated the Uber Tank. (20G) Flying Pig Defeated the Zeppelin. (20G) Old Contemptible Defeat the Tsar Tank. (20G) Trivia: 'The term is the name given to the British Expeditionary Force troops who trained from 1899 to 1914, whom Kasier Whilhelm II called "a contemptible little army". '''Fire in the Hole ' Guide a shell to its destination. (10G) '''Foot Slogger Earned General Rank on a level. (10G) Trivia: '''Refers to the British army slang term for an infantryman. '''Jumped the Bags Complete Level 1. (10G) Trivia: '''Refers to leaving a trench for the first time. '''Pickled Monkey Win a multiplayer match on every level. (15G) Sweet Fancy Adams Earn General Rank on all Campaign Levels. (20G) Trivia: '''Refers to "Sweet Fanny Adams" a murder case where the name given to the murder became a euphemism for "nothing" or "worthlessness". '''Brass Hat Complete Campaign+ and earn all Ration tickets. (25G) Trivia: '''Refers to a nickname for high ranking officers, who often worse ceremonial helmets made of brass. Kaiser's Battle Achievement List '''Base Rat Find all of the Golden Cubes hidden in The Kasier's Battle. (15G) Landship Defeat the K-Wagen. (25G) Grass Cutter Get a 40x blast combo. (10G) Invasion! Achievement List Foo Fighter Shoot down 40 UFOs with your P-51 Mustang. (10G) Mr. Roboto Defeat RoboBob. (25G) Rocketman Find all of the Golden Rockets in Invasion! (15G) Toy Soldiers: Cold War Achievement List Shocking Results Defeat the flying tank. (5G) Sunk! Defeat the Soviet Sub. (5G) A Few Loose Screws Defeat the Soviet Super Tank. (5G) With Distinction Earn 11 Decorations. (10G) Highly Decorated Earn 22 Decorations. (20G) Like It Never Happened Use a Wavelist Rewind. (5G) A Job Well Done Earn a platinum medal. (5G) Effective Tactician Earn a platinum medal on General. (10G) Demolition Man Call in a Commando (5G) Concentrated Fire Destroy an IFV before it offloads any infantry. (15G) I Can't Get A Tone! Use a fighters machine guns to destroy a Soviet Fighter. (10G) Brute Force Destroy a Turret with a Heavy Tank. (10G) Resolute Survive more than 9 rounds in any Survival game. (15G) Synergy Play any Survival game in Co-op mode. (5G) In Sync Earn 10 assists in any Co-op game. (10G) Clutch Repairs Earn 5 Rescued! bonuses over any number of games. (10G) Aggressive Investment Strategy Launch 4 Offensive Waves in any Versus game. (10G) King of the Hill Hold the contested build site at the end of a Versus game. (15G) Persistence Play any Mini-Game 3 times consecutively. (5G) Perseverance Complete Challenge Level 2 in every Mini-Game. (15G) Evil Empire Achievement ListCategory:Pages list The Might of the Red Army Destroy the Super Tank. (10G) Counting Stacks Find 16 Golden Babushka Dolls. (20G) Broviet Russia Play Co-op and earn a platinum medal on any level in elite mode. (20G) Napalm Achievement List The End of an Odyssey Destroy the Homer. (10G) In Memoriam Find 15 Golden Dog Tags. (20G) Heated Rivalry Call in a Napalm Strike in any Versus game. (20G)